Beauty or Tomatoes?
by Hiwatari Nana
Summary: Kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi, pasti aku akan langsung membunuhnya. Eh..tidak! Tidak! Ralat! Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah mau bertemu dengan namanya Sasuke itu.Oneshot..R n R please


**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Rated : T**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, Ga karuan.**

-

-

-

"Hei, siapa kau?" tanya pria berambut pirang jabrik pada sesosok gadis cantik yang duduk di kelasnya, hari masih pagi, hanya gadis itu yang ada di kelasnya.

"Waaah...kau anak baru ya?" tanya temannya juga.

"Waaah...cantiknya," puji pria berambut coklat panjang yang juga teman dari ke dua orang tadi.

"Te..terima kasih, aku bukan anak baru, kok!" jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis. Senyum yang bisa membuat semua orang luluh didepannya.

"Jadi kau siapa?" tanya pria berambut panjang itu.

"Iya, kalau kau bukan murid baru di sini kenapa aku belum pernah melihatmu, ya?" timpal temannya.

"Iya...iya, yaaah....kecuali rambut pink yang mencolok itu seperti Sakura," yakin pria jabrik itu lagi.

"Memang benar!!" jawab gadis itu tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya itu.

"Apanya yang benar??" tanya pria berambut jabrik itu tambah kebingungan. Temannya yang lain hanya mengangkat sebelah alis matanya.

"Aku memang Sakura Haruno."  
Hening.

"APAAA??" teriak mereka bertiga sekaligus. Gadis itu menutup kupingnya rapat-rapat.

"Ja...jadi ka... kau Sa... Sakura yang itu?" tanya pria berambut jabrik itu. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Yang.. begini?" tanya pria berambut panjang itu sambil ke dua tangannya membentuk isyarat 'OK' dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya dan di letakkan tepat di kedua matanya. Gadis itu mengangguk lagi.

"Sakura yang kutu buku?" tanya yang seorang lagi.

"Iya, Kiba, Naruto, Neji, ini aku, Sakura Haruno."

Hening -lagi.

Kiba menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam.

Neji menatap Sakura dengan heran tanda tak percaya.

Naruto menganga lebar-lebar.

**Beauty**

**Sakura PoV~**

"Pagi semua!" sapaku pada semua teman-temanku saat memasuki ruangan kelasku.

"Pagi Sakura," balas Ino, Yamanaka Ino -temanku.

"Pagi."

"Pagi."

"Pagi juga Sakura."

Semua orang menjawab sapaanku. Dulu waktu aku SMP tidak begitu begitu. Kalian tahu kenapa? Itu karena penampilanku. Di SMP dulu aku adalah Sakura yang culun, kutu buku, kuper, dan berkaca mata dan di SMA aku adalah Sakura yang cantik, gaul, dan tak berkaca mata lagi. Sekarang banyak yang suka padaku. Aku mulai berubah seperti ini kira-kira dua tahun yang lalu tepatnya 3 hari sebelum acara kelulusan sekolah waktu di SMP. Aku selalu berusaha keras untuk bisa tampil cantik, memakai make up yang mahal, berolahraga yang teratur, dan terus mengikuti perkembangan fashion dan style setiap saat. Kalian ingin tahu kenapa aku berubah? Itu karena....  
KRINGGG....ah...sialan! Bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

**=End Sakura PoV~**

**Beauty  
**

15 menit telah berlalu semenjak bel masuk berbunyi tapi tak tampak seorang guru pun yang masuk untuk mengajar. Kelas pun gaduh.

"Sakura-chan! Kemarin kau menolak Gaara-senpai, ya? Kenapa?" tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"Iya..padahal kan Gaara-senpai tampan. Masa kau menolaknya?" tanya Tenten juga pada Sakura.

"Ayolah, Gaara-senpai itu playboy! Aku tidak suka!" jawab Sakura cuek sambil mengutak-atik handphonenya.

"Eh.. ngomong-ngomong soal playboy, ada yang nyaingin Gaara-senpai, kan?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

"Iya, katanya 2 hari yang lalu, dia berkencan dengan guru PKK kita di taman," kata Tenten.

"Hmm... aku tidak pernah dengar ada yang menyaingi Gaara-senpai dalam ke-'Playboy'-an.." Sakura menghentikan kegiatan mengotak-atik handphonenya.

"Ah...kau ini! Dia itu baru beberapa hari yang lalu pindah ke sini," terang Tenten.

"Wah? Benarkah? Siapa namanya?" tanya Sakura.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Dia anak kelas XII-A," terang Ino.

"Uchiha Sasuke katamu, Ino?"

"Iya, kenapa Sakura? Kau kenal dengannya?"

"Ah... ti.. tidak! Aku keluar dulu ya, Ino, Tenten??" Sakura langsung bergegas keluar kelas. Wajahnya menunjukkan kecemasan. Ino dan Tenten hanya berpandangan heran.

"Kenapa Sakura?" tanya Tenten pada Ino.

"Mana kutahu," jawab Ino cuek sambil meyambar komik yang ada di mejanya.

**Beauty**

**Sakura PoV~**

Aku tidak salah dengar, kan? UCHIHA SASUKE?? U-CHI-HA SA-SU-KE? U-C-H-I-H-A-S-A-S-U-K-E?? Owh... Kami-sama semoga Uchiha Sasuke yang Ino dan Tenten maksud bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang itu. Aku benci dengan namanya Sasuke itu. Sungguh. Dia-lah orang yang mengubah cara hidupku seperti ini. Sialan. Kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi, pasti aku akan langsung membunuhnya. Eh..tidak! Tidak! Ralat! Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah mau bertemu dengan namanya Sasuke itu. Kalian tahu kenapa aku membencinya? Karena 3 hari sebelum upacara kelulusan, aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Dia menolakku. Aku lebih sakit hati pada saat dia mengatakan alasan kenapa dia menolakku. 'Kau itu jelek, kutu buku, mana mau aku denganmu' katanya. Sialan. Kutendang tong sampah yang ada di koridor sekolah. "Aw...sakit," rintihku. Sakit. Tak kukira tong sampah ini keras sekali.

"Ha...ha..ha.." tawa seseorang di belakangku. Lantas aku memutarkan tubuhku kebelakang. Aku tercengang, malu, marah, dan kesal saat tahu siapa yang tertawa itu.

"Kau?!" ucapku gerang.

"Sakura.. Sakura, penampilanmu berubah sekarang tapi kelakuanmu sama seperti dulu," katanya sambil menahan tawa. Kami-sama! Kau mau mendatangkan bencana apa padaku? Dia! Dia, yang mentertawakan aku adalah UCHIHA SASUKE yang dulu pernah menolakku.

"Kau! Kau kenapa ada di sini?" tanyaku.

"Kenapa ya? Hm.. Mungkin karena kudengar dari temanku, katanya di sekolah ini ada gadis yang cantik yang susah sekali di taklukan dan ternyata itu kau Sakura?! Aku tidak percaya," katanya tersenyum sinis.

"Hentikan Sasuke," kataku sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Eh? Hentikan apa?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Tak terasa air mataku keluar, "Hentikan senyummu itu, aku muak melihatnya," kataku sambil memukulnya, tentu saja tidak keras.

"Sakura? Ma.. Maaf!" katanya sambil menarikku ke dalam pelukkannya. Hangat. Hanya itu yang kurasakan. Aku tak mau lama-lama terbuai dalam pelukkanya itu, jadi aku mendorongnya dan pergi dari situ. Aku mohon agar tak ada yang melihat kejadian itu.

**=Normal POV~**

**Beauty**

"Sakura, kau kenapa? Dari tadi pagi kau murung begitu," tanya Ino pada Sakura saat pulang sekolah.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tapi kau ada masalah kan kalau sedang murung? Tadi istirahat juga, kau mengurung diri di toilet sambil menangis," selidik Ino.

"Kenapa kau tahu?" tanya Sakura curiga.

"Tentu saja, aku kan sahabatmu. Kalau ada apa-apa cerita saja padaku, ya?" Ino tersenyum manis.

"I... Ino!" Sakura memeluk Ino, air mata yang tadi ia pendam sekarang jatuh di pipinya.

"Iya-iya Sakura, tapi jika kau ingin memelukku, lebih baik jangan di sini," kata Ino panik.

"Loh? Kenapa?" Sakura melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Kita di lihat orang, tahu! Aku tak ingin di kira macam-macam," kata Ino sambil berjalan menuju bangku taman.

"Eh? Benar juga ya. Kita kan sedang ada di taman. Banyak orang lagi," kata Sakura sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya. Dia dan Ino sedang ada di taman kota. Sakura menyusul Ino. Sakura dan Ino duduk di bangku taman lalu Sakura menceritakan semuanya pada Ino. Di mulai dari kejadian 2 tahun lalu tepatnya 3 hari sebelum upacara kelulusan sampai saat tadi ia bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ino kaget bukan main.

"Ehm.. Sakura, masalah yang kau hadapi serius ya?" tanya Ino.

"Tentu."

"Cih, yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke itu memang brengsek ya?! Kalau aku bertemu dengannya nanti pasti dia akan aku..." geram Ino tapi tertahan saat ada orang lain yang masuk ke dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Akan kau apa kan aku?" tanya orang itu. Ino kaget. Di lihatnya sesosok pria bermata Onyx itu, Ino menjadi gemetaran. Sakura tercengang kaget, cepat-cepat dia menghapus air matanya.

"Sasuke? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Sakura sambil bangkit dari kursinya.

"Sa.. Sasuke! Aku tak akan berbuat apa-apa kok padamu," kata Ino sedikit takut-takut.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura, "Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Lalu menoleh lagi kearah Ino, "Kalau kan akan memukulku, lebih baik pikir dua kali."

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Sasuke? Kurasa tidak ada yang harus di bicarakan," ucap Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu ada. Dan aku ingin bicara berduaan saja tanpa ada pengganggu," kata Sasuke sambil melirik Ino. Yang di lirik mendengus.

"Kau ingin bicara apa, sih?" tanya Sakura lalu melirik Ino. Ino tahu apa yang di maksud Sakura, ia harus menyingkir dulu.

"Haaah...Iya-iya, aku pergi dulu. Ingat ya Sasuke, kalau kau macam-macam dengan Sakura, aku tak akan segan memukulmu," kata Ino yang mulai berani terhadap Sasuke sambil mengacungkan tinjunya lalu pergi. Sasuke duduk di kursi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura kesal.

"Duduklah dulu."

"Hmm... ya sudah, ada apa?" kata Sakura menuruti Sasuke.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Maaf atas apa? Tadi pagi? Sudahlah, jangan di pedulikan. Aku memang suka menendang tong sampah," kata Sakura memalingkan mukannya dari hadapan Sasuke.

"Bukan."

"Eh?"

"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian dua tahun lalu, aku tak bermaksud begitu. Aku memang suka padamu," kata Sasuke.

"Suka? Lalu kenapa kau berkata begitu?"

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku suka tomat? Wak..." kata Sasuke terpotong.

"Iya, lalu apa hubungannya?" tanya Sakura tambah kesal.

"Dengarkan aku selesai bicara dulu!"

"Baiklah."

"Waktu itu, kau dan anak-anak gadis lainnya sedang ada di ruang PKK untuk memasak. Hari itu bahannya adalah tomat. Tapi kau bilang benci tomat, dan membuang semuanya ke tempat sampah. Mulai dari hari itu aku jadi membencimu," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Jadi karena itu kau membenciku?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ya. Tapi aku memang suka padamu."

"Sa.. su.. ke," tangis Sakura pecah.

"Maaf, Sakura," ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Sakura lalu memeluknya. "Sudah, berhentilah menangis," lanjut Sasuke.

"Hmm.." Sakura mengangguk kecil.

"Sakura," Sasuke mengangkat kepala Sakura. Sasuke diam sejenak untuk bertatapan dengan mata emerald Sakura.

"Sa... empf," kata Sakura terpotong saat Sasuke mencium bibirnya. Hangat dan lembut, itulah yang di rasakan Sakura.

"Sa.. suke," kata Sakura yang berhasil lepas dari ciuman Sasuke.

"Sakura, sekarang kau mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh.. Iya.. A.. Aku mau."

"Kau yakin dengan itu Sakura?"

"Iya Sasuke, Aishiteru!"

"Serius?"

"Ya ampun Sasuke. Aku harus bagaimana agar kau percaya padaku?"

"Ehmm.. Kalau begitu," suara Sasuke terhenti.

"Cium aku sekali lagi."

Mata Sakura membulat, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, ia pun tersenyum.

"Baiklah," Sakura lalu mencium Sasuke di saat sang mentari tenggelam menghiasi langit yang telah menyerahkan tahta sang mentari pada dewi bulan, bintang kecil yg berkelip seolah menandai cinta mereka yang selalu bersinar.

"Aishiteru Sakura!"

"Aku juga Sasuke, sangat," ujar Sakura sambil melepas pelukannya

"Cinta kita akan abadi Sakura, aku janji!"

"Aku tahu."

**OWARI~**

**A/N**

**Nana-chan** : Aaarrrgghh…Apa-apaan lagi Nana!!! Bikin oneshot dengan endingnya Kissu!!! Kalimat-kalimat terakhir itu dapat dari Ana-chan. Nana gak bisa mengungkapkan kata-kata manis kaya gitu. Ihhh…jijay Nana…

**Ana-chan** : Adoh apa yang saia lakukan?! Bukannya seleseiin fic ndiri malah bantuin temen saia yang nista ini, meski pun kalimat terakhir doank tapi itu kata-kata aneh tak sangka saia bisa bikin kata-kata gituan. Buat Nana-chan kenapa Sasu minta Kissu lagi??!! *demo* Padahal saia ga bikin gitu!!

**Ripiu Please../%/**

-

-

-

**aLigatoU..**

**~Nana-chan**


End file.
